NecroNaruto
by Mugan Von Hellscream
Summary: Naruto a necromancer. dark fic... yeah
1. Chapter 1

Necro-Naruto

Chapter one: ...Into the Darkness (Pilot Chapter)

Well... here I am to bring you another story of our favorite ramen loving hero... But this story takes us into another Naruto-verse. One where Naruto is no longer his bright and cheerful self. Instead we have a darker Naruto... one that would have turned into the Naruto we know but a certain twist of fate drives him into a darker path. Will his life take on that of a vengeful evil... or that of a dark protector... Find out in this new story by yours truly, Mugan Von Hellscream, High Priest of the Temple of the Crimson Whirlpool.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six years have passed since the Kyuubi Attack, many of Konoha's finest have fallen and the village struggle's to get back on its feet. After the Death of the Yondaime Hokage the Sandaime retook the mantle as head of the village and with a wise and gentle hand led the village trough its reconstruction. It was during this reconstruction that Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and who most people in the village blamed for the village's plight, was kicked out of his home in the orphanage and out into the streets. At six years old the child, alone and unwanted, did the first thing that came to his mind. He ran, ran far into one of the ruined district of Konoha to be alone and cry. Having been with the Sandaime on several occasion he ran into the sector that held the old Konoha Library, a place that the Sandaime had talked about during a few of his visits with the aged man.

As Naruto ran across through still ruined streets and of this abandoned sector he found the building that Sandaime had spoken of. It was tall, two stories could be easily seen while a third barely was seen as it crumbled away. It was made out of solid stone with no mortar, which is why it had survived the attack while some of the newer building laid in piles of rubble. Naruto slowly made his way inside and through the big opened doorway, one of its long iron doors fallen inward. As he entered the dark place he looked around and was amazed at what he saw. Shelves upon shelves of books and scrolls untouched for years. As he walked through the poor lighting he scanned the titles on the books. Some where old stories, others were books newer books and as he went farther back, just as the light faded the books got darker. The titles on books showed they concerned war, hate and vengeance.

As he made it near the back Naruto passed by a group of shelves separated by the others. As he passed by a book slowly slid out of its secure place in between to heavy tomes and fell of the shelf. Naruto whirled around and his eyes flickered around with the focus of an endangered animal. When his eyes saw the small plume of dust disturbed by the falling book he walked over to it and hesitantly picked it up. As he held it in his hands he felt the book pulsate and he stared at the book with a feeling of fear... and excitement. He turned the book around so the cover would face him and he read the title.

_The Shadow of the Darkness._

Naruto ran his hands across the leather bound book he looked at the strange purple markings covering the front of the book. It was thicker than he had ever seen a book before and looked older than all the books he had seen so far combined. Having been taught by the Sandaime how to read at an early age Naruto had always found books interesting and this one had peaked his interest. With a shaky hand he opened it and as he did something dark and mysterious seemed to grab ahold of him. He felt the pain and sadness he felt rush to the surface of his being and tears began to stream from his eyes.

What he felt next was the pain fade away and he felt the darkness that had surrounded him beckon him to accept, It was comforting to him and he closed his eyes. With a sigh the darkness seeped into his being and with a bright green flash they had become one. Naruto opened his eyes un aware to him that they no longer held there shine, that they had lost their luster. Naruto looked down at the pages below and saw that they were written in the same strange markings that covered its front, but as he stared he noticed that he could understand it. With a determined look in his eyes he began to read.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Three months later...**_

Sarutobi walked up to the forgotten library with hope in his heart. Ever since he learned of Naruto's ejection from the orphanage he had fresh Gennin teams looking for any traces of the child. Now after several sightings he had narrowed his search to the old Konoha Library. As he entered through the fallen doors of the building he immediately brightened. Fresh foot prints were all over the dust covered floor, the size matched that of Konoha's unsung hero. He walked in farther and farther and as he neared the back of the first floor he noticed something very wrong. Every book in the Black Three was gone. The Black Three held the darkest of tomes that had survived from before the old world till now. He sighed thinking that they had been looted during the chaos back during the Kyuubi Attack, but when he noticed the small foot prints in the dust around them his sigh turned into a sharp gasp.

_It can't be... no one can read those books and scrolls... _Sarutobi remembered when the Shodaime and Nidaime had explained about those books. The books in the Black three were relics from the old world before man had flown in metal birds and rode inside steel turtles, before the demon wars had wiped out most of mankind and much of what had been made by them. The books held dark energies that the Shimigami had placed in them himself, inside where things that man should never have written down and that should remain untouched. Quicker than a frightened rabbit Sarutobi searched the first floor of the Library and found no trace of his charge. He ran to the second and its cracked roof and passed more empty shelves concerning the arts of alchemy, herbalisim and basic seals. it was as he ran jumped up the rickety stair case up to the third floor he found who he was looking for.

Naruto sat on the floor of the ruined third floor looking up at the open sky above. Sarutobi sighed and slowly walked over to the boy. "There you are Naruto..." He said happily. Naruto flinched not expecting anyone to find him and he turned his body to look behind him. Sarutobi froze in place as he saw Naruto's face. Naruto was pale, very pale. he looked a little sickly but he smiled at him none the less. Dark circles surrounded his eyes as if he hadn't slept for a while. His eyes seemed dull to the frozen Sandaime but they showed he was happy to see him. "Hey Jiji..." Naruto said. Sarutobi could of sworn as he heard him speak that another voice had echoed his. "What are you doing here?" Sarutobi taken out of his shock replied "I... I heard about what happened at the orphanage... I've been looking for you..." Naruto's small smile widened. "That's nice... I've been here the whole time..." He looked back out towards the village and Sarutobi walked over to his side.

The streets of Konoha's business district could be seen from here and many people where out and about. "It's a very nice day isn't it..." Naruto said. Sarutobi nodded. "Yes... the weather is nice... and the village is slowly reaching its former glory..." It was a long moment before either of them spoke. It was Naruto who broke the silence. "Its inside me... isn't it?" Sarutobi flinched hearing Naruto's tone. Sarutobi looked down at the boy and met Naruto's steely blue eyes, the look in them said that if he ever wanted Naruto to trust him again he would have to tell him the truth. Sarutobi nodded and Naruto's eyes softened. "I thought so..." He looked back towards the village and he sighed. "I can understand... understand why they treat me very harshly... They fear the demon... and in turn me..." Sarutobi sighed and sat next to Naruto. "They fear because so many died to stop the creature... and they can't accept that someone as small and powerless as you could hold the most strongest of the Bijuu at bay... They are ignorant and just plain fearful."

"The Yondaime died to seal the beast inside of you... His last wish was that you be seen as a hero... and... well..." Sarutobi trailed off. Naruto looked down and sighed. "Why couldn't they trust the Yondaime to do the job right? Why do they have so little faith in him to have sealed the monster away..." Sarutobi wrapped an arm around Naruto and pulled him close to him. "You need to understand Naruto... They saw the power of the demon first hand... to know that something that strong could be right behind a tattoo on your stomach... it's unsettling." Naruto after a moment nodded. "I don't think I could hold back from lashing out at them now..." Sarutobi sighed. "I wouldn't blame you... but the council would have you executed for sure... and for your sake and Minato's memory I can't let that happen." Naruto nodded and went silent.

After a moment Sarutobi asked. "How did you find out?" Naruto looked up at him for a moment and then after making sure he was making the right choice he looked at his right hand. He raised it up and held his palm up. Suddenly a green light slowly appeared and Sarutobi's eyes widened. The light took on the shape of a basic sealing seal and with a bright flash a book appeared in his lap. Naruto opened it and after flipping trough the pages pointed at a picture. The picture was that of the Nine Tailed Fox, it was drawn in very fine detail and it looked as if it was staring at Sarutobi though the page, it sent a cold chill up his spine. Naruto then pointed at strange writing.

"This book was on Demonology... It says that the Demon lords or Bijuu are very strong... and that it would take a lot to seal one let alone kill one. it says that after the first four they can't be sealed into inanimate objects and after six they cant be sealed into anything without an advanced chakra system... like humans. So... I added the fact that the Yondaime couldn't have killed the Kyuubi, that I have whisker marks, and that I sometimes hear people call me demon... well I guess its not as hard to figure out." Naruto finished before he closed the book and it vanished with a green flash.

Sarutobi stared at Naruto with shock filled eyes, never had he seen such a thing in his long life. The book itself worried him enough, the fact that Naruto had unsealed it from a glowing light frightened him. "Naruto... how did you do that..." Naruto seeing the fear in Sarutobi's eyes leaned away from him. "You... your frightened of me too, aren't you..." Sarutobi shook his head. "No, Naruto... I'm not afraid of you... I'm afraid for you... What you just did... it's nothing I have ever seen before." Naruto's apprehension faded away and he nodded. "Your afraid because you don't understand..." Naruto bit his lip and then said "So am I."

Naruto stood up and then lifted up his shirt revealing strange marks across his chest similar to those in the book yet different. "I opened this book when I first got here... and something strange happened... since then I've been reading from it... along with other books and scrolls and I've learned how to do things... things that are strange... things that frighten me... but I keep reading... and I keep learning... and even though it scares me sometimes... I want to learn more."Naruto held out his right hand and a green light began to swirl in his hand. Slowly blackness began to mix in as well until it was a small ball of swirling energies. Naruto looked up into the sky and thrusted his hand out. The ball flew forward and after a few yards it exploded with the sound of wailing souls. Sarutobi looked from the fading green and black energy to Naruto and Naruto clenched his fist shut while looking at his hand.

Sarutobi could see that this strange power that Naruto had encountered scared him, he could also see that Naruto had the responsibility to keep it in check, having a demon inside of you made you grow up quick. Sarutobi stood up and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto... I can't say things are going to be easy... with this strange new power... and with the knowledge of your captive... Things will seem as if nothing you do will matter... and with how you have been treated... I wouldn't hold it against you if you left the village... but remember... great power can be used for good or evil... if you can find it in your heart to forgive this village and protect it like I and those before me have... you may one day be seen as the hero the Yondaime wanted you to be seen as." Naruto stared out into the village and after a moment nodded. "I'll try Jiji..." Sarutobi smiled and gave Naruto's shoulder a squeeze.

Naruto walked away from Sarutobi and towards the rickety stair case and stopped. "but there is only so much one person can take..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I hope you liked this story. It might be a while before I update it though since i'm still working on War of Ages. Just consider it a Pilot Chapter and depending on the reviews I get I will either make it into a full story or just leave it for lator.


	2. Chapter 2

Necro-Naruto

Chapter two: The tool of the trade...

Well... here is another chapter to our beginning Necromancer... What will happen now that Naruto is diving head first into darkness. Find out as the story continues on. Mugan Von Hellscream, High Priest of the Temple of the Crimson Whirlpool.

Sarutobi smiled as he drank his tea. Naruto after two weeks had returned to his normal complection thanks to hot meals, warm showers, and sleep in a good bed. Having been on his own for more than three months Naruto's health had declined very badly, almost to a severe stage. Having brought the young boy into his home after discovering him in the Library he had been relived to see the boy slip back into his normal behavior, if only a little. It was as he was drinking his tea that Naruto walked in to his office with _The Shadow of the Darkness _under his left arm. "Ah, Naruto, is there anything that I can help you with?" He asked.

Naruto smiled a faint smile and sat down in a nearby chair. "Actually... yes..." Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at the way Naruto had replied. "Oh, and what might I be able to do for you?" Sarutobi had asked. Naruto opened his book and flipped through a couple of pages before turning it to Sarutobi. "I need one of these." Sarutobi paled slightly not excepting a request like this. On the page was a picture of a Dagger, It was a curved blade with a wavy edge and a short hilt. Sarutobi looked towards Naruto and was about to ask him if he was insane but then shook his head with a sigh. "Naruto, what on earth do you need one those for?"

Naruto turned the book back to face him. "The book says that a proper 'Ritual Dagger' is necessary for my learning..." He said carefully leaving out what the dagger would entail along with other things. Sarutobi after a moment said "Shinobi don't usually use Daggers like this... It would have to be forged." Naruto smiled "Even better." Sarutobi sighed and then gazed into Naruto's dulled blue eyes. _I used to be able to read those with such clarity... Now what lies in wait behind those shields of cerulean..._ Sarutobi with a frown said "Naruto you do realize you are a child... and a weapon is not a thing you should be holding." Naruto nodded silently his eyes still as mysteriously empty.

Sarutobi after a moment said "I know just the blacksmith for the job... but before I let you have this weapon... What is it for exactly?" Naruto with a plain face cursed within his mind. With a scratch back of his head he mumbled "Well... you see... I kinda need it for... sacrificial reasons..." Sarutobi sat there his eyes locked onto Naruto. "..." Naruto bit his lip and tried to think of away around this. In an instant it was in his head. "You know, like how you summon." Sarutobi's eyes never left his but they seemed to soften in understanding. "...Very well... You and I will go to the Wolfclaw Weapon Shop tomorrow and place the order with Garasu Kanazuchi." Naruto nodded and smiled having dodged what could have been a very bad situation.

Naruto after a few more moments left the Sandaime's office and to the room he was currently occupying, he closed the door behind him and locked it. He opened the book again and began to read the information of his the Dagger that he would need.

_**The Ritual Dagger.**_

_**The Dagger in itself is a choice weapon of combat and is the perfect tool for Sacrificial Rituals. The Dagger should be fleshly forged and inscribed with Runes before anything else is to be done with it, The Runes, once inscribed, will give the Daggers its dark powers. Once the blade cleaves flesh and bone the negative energies created by the pain, fear, and anger are absorbed and stored for later use. Once the victim dies the wielder will be granted a crystalized shard of the persons soul and remaining natural life force. Other runes can be inscribed into the blade later on in the practice of dark energies once the wielder in question has attained a high level of power...**_

The information continued on but Naruto decided to continue at a later time. With a snap he closed the book and looked up. After a moment of thought he sealed the book away and held his hand a foot infront of his navel. "..." Naruto flexed his hands and in a small burst of crackling green light his power manifested into existence. With a small grunt he narrowed his eyes in concentration and began to shape the energy. Slowly it began to take a crude shape of a skull, black energy filling the eyes for effect. Intimidation was one of the key factors in generating high amounts of fear and being able to shape the energies was one way to do so. With a small, yet strained smile he let the shape disappear.

After the two weeks of amazingly kind care he had returned to his former strength and in doing so had found that his powers had increased with his health. But as power increased, concentration waned. With a sigh he closed his eyes and sat on the floor. With a deep breath he began to clear his mind, which was still very hard for him because he never liked to stay still. He continued until he could feel the underlying pulse of energy inside of his body. He opened his eyes and unaware to him they had a slight violet glow to the blue. he held out his hands and slowly began to charge his manifest the energies like he did the first day he showed the Sandaime. As the energies slowly swirled into his hands he made the shapes warp and bend in arches and spirals.

It was a full hour before he let the energies go and he felt the weight of weariness descend on him. With a shake of his head he got to his feet and walked over to his bed before getting into it. With a yawn he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. A moment later a small swirl of energy shimmered across his hand and a smile came to his face.

* * *

The next day the Sandaime came in and woke the sleepy Naruto for breakfast. After they ate and Naruto got cleaned up and changed they set off to the Business district. They made there way towards the shop that Sarutobi had told him about and after an hour of walking arrived at the shop. Sarutobi walked in and up to the counter. He tapped the small ringer on the counter and after a moment a tall muscular man with brown hair, brown eyes, and a thick brown beard walked in from the back of the shop. The smiled seeing Sarutobi and said "Good afternoon Hokage-sama, what can I do you for?" Sarutobi smiled and said "Good afternoon yourself Garasu, I need you to forge a weapon, a dagger to be exact."

Garasu smiled and said "Good, can you tell me what kind of dagger you would be interested in?" Sarutobi frowned and said. "The dagger in question is of a design I am unfamiliar with..." There was a small green flash from behind Sarutobi and Sarutobi scowled. Garasu looked over the counter with a raised eyebrow and found Naruto who was flipping through a book. After a moment Naruto held up the book and said "This is the Dagger." Garasu took the book from Naruto's hand and examined the Dagger on the page, a curved blade with a wavy edge and a short hilt. "Hmm... I can forge this in an hour, I'm smelting some kunai at the moment so I can have it done very quickly... but I'll have to keep the book so I can craft it correctly.

Sarutobi gave Naruto a look and Naruto said "I wont let the book out of my sight..." Sarutobi nodded and looked towards Garasu. "Naruto will have to stay with you then... this book is... how can I say... very... 'special'." Garasu nodded in understanding before saying. "You can pick him up in about an hour or two." Garasu then turned to Naruto and said "Come on kid." He then walked towards the back room and Naruto trailed close behind him, his eyes focused on _The Shadow of the Darkness_ in Garasu's left hand.

* * *

It was 45 minutes later when Garasu dunked the red hot metal into the water troff to cool it. When he raised it up he smiled and said "Another fine blade..." He carefully set it down on a piece of cloth and said "I'll have a nice handle for it made in a few minutes..." Naruto inched closer to examine the blade and he smiled a small smile. As Garasu returned to work Naruto opened his book and scanned the page with a list of basic runes. "There..." He mumbled to himself as he spotted the runes on the page. He set his palm over the blade and looked over his shoulder at Garasu who was inspecting the kunai. Turning his head to the blade he focused and slowly symbols of green and black formed in between his palm and the blade. With a small grunt the symbols began to lower until they landed on the blade.

With a green flash the symbols became etched into the blade and Naruto knew that the runes where weak. He was not focused enough to make the runes smooth and clear and instead they where rough and a little sketchy. He could feel the power coming off the blade, unfocused, unrefined and overall... weakened. With a realization that made him smile he realized he would need to practice more, use his power more, and above all keep moving forward. He was brought out of his thoughts when he suddenly sensed something nearby. Turning his head a little to the left he came face to face with a light skinned girl with brown hear in two small buns. Naruto stared at her wide eyed his mouth slightly opened as she gazed wide eyed at the blade before her.

_Uh-oh... _

* * *

Well here we have chapter 2. I guess it took me a while to get into the groove but im in it now. Chapters should come a lot faster I hope you enjoy the next installment of Necro-Naruto.


End file.
